


[Shield Iron] You are born, I am not born, I am born, you are not old.

by MayIsmile



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Secret love, Sweet, mutual love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayIsmile/pseuds/MayIsmile
Summary: “You are born, I am not born, I am born, you are old; you hate me for being late, I hate you for being born early.”





	[Shield Iron] You are born, I am not born, I am born, you are not old.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am very glad that you can read this article because I am Chinese and want to share my own articles with more people, so I translated them into English with Google software. If there is anything that is not fluent or wrong. Please indicate the place, thank you for your suggestion!

-  
Steve walked aimlessly on the streets of Brooklyn, listening to his friend Howard showing off his wife and his wife, and suddenly it was not a taste.

Obviously, I am taller than him. I know that I am better than him. I am obviously stronger than him. Why is there no good girl to look at me? This stupid boy has to take off the bill first, and has a child? Later, it’s a real busy man. .

Howard grinned at an inappropriate time: "Envy? When will I find one for you?"

Steve had the urge to slap his fist to the man's face.

"No, I don't understand my charm. I think it's better to be single. What do you want to do? It's not like someone, you are afraid of your wife."  
"You kid looking for you."  
"You can't beat me."

Steve glared at Howard's head: "If you grow taller, you may not be sure."  
"You!" Howard frowned and punched the man, but the man still raised his eyebrows.  
Howard took a sigh of relief and made a relaxed smile: "You wait, when your son grows up, you are old, let him bully you!"  
Steve looked at Howard's childish anger and finally couldn't help himself. He suddenly bent down and smiled: "You are still looking at your son like this? When I am afraid I am not bullying him."  
"Fuck your Steve, wait!"  
Howard ran away, and Steve stood in the field watching the moustache's back yell: "language, hahahaha!"

-

Time flies, and in a blink of view Howard brings his child to Steve's house.

"Hey old man, I haven't seen you for a long time."  
"Ah, yeah, it will be more than a year."  
"do you miss me?"  
"No."  
"Come on, don't be so ruthless."

Steve closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he changed his face: "Oh, Howard, my dear friend, you can be considered. You don't want me to die, do you forget me, huh? Or you are quite Just thinking about me is because I have no time to look at me when I am in business. I haven’t seen you for so long. It’s still the same, come and kiss one to express my feelings for you.”  
“Stop!” Howard licked his temple: “Normal Steve, don’t scare the child.”

Steve noticed the little guy who was sleeping in Howard's arms.

"Oh God, he is so cute."

Steve slowly picked up the child, as if he had seen an angel.

"Is the name taken?"  
"Well, Tony Stark."  
"Tony..."

Steve whispered, his fingertips teasing the child's face, and the child grabbed Steve's finger and hugged it on his chest, then fell into a deep sleep.

He is an angel. Steve likes this child more.

"Hey, don't forget that it is my child."  
"Hey, you are stingy, I can't eat him anymore." Steve puts the child in Howard's arms: "Hey, raise the child, but don't raise fat!"  
"Know it, like a mother."

-

"Howard, I am coming back!"

Tony, who was in her teens at the door, rushed out to change her school uniform.

"Where are you going to go?" Howard ran out of the kitchen.  
"Go to Steve."  
"Get back early to eat!"  
"No, Howard's meal can't be swallowed... Howard's meal is boring!" Tony ran away with a smile.  
Howard looks at the kitchen and looks at Tony: "shit! Don't eat donuts at Steve!"

Tony waved his hand and turned into another alley.

-

"steeeeve!" Tony just slammed into Steve when he entered the door.  
Steve touched his head very gently, pinched his face and held the man on his lap: "What happened to come over to me?"  
Tony’s face was flushed, his fingers tangled and his head squirmed: "I...when I grow up, I want to marry you..."

Steve squinted and squeezed his child's face.

"Tony will find a good girl later. When you grow up, I will become an old man."  
"No, it's just to marry you. I don't like anyone except you. Howard says you have serum, it won't be old." Tony sat on Steve's lap and swayed his feet.  
Steve sighed: "Then you have to promise me, don't eat doughnuts, don't eat cheeseburger Steve is yours."  
Tony hesitated for a moment: "Is it a cheeseburger..."  
"Oh No."  
"Steve is the best in the world - good guy!"  
"That's not OK."  
"Come on, Steve."  
"NO!"  
"Okay, okay, I don't eat cheeseburgers." T  
"Don't think that Steve can't see it and don't know it and secretly eat it."  
"The old mom is the same."

Tony squeezed Steve's nose and licked it.

Oh, this is a lot like Howard.

-

"Hey Tony, what have I said?"  
"Is it my good captain, don't eat doughnuts, don't eat cheeseburgers... But have you said that you can't drink coffee?"  
"No coffee!"  
"But I have to work." Tony sipped a small sip of coffee.

Steve grinned and walked up to Tony in two steps, took the coffee on the table, picked up Tony and went to the room.

"Hey, mom, let me down!"  
"You need rest."  
"Please, this is the time, I am not a child."  
"You can be a child here."

Tony broke free from Steve and took care of the haircut and placed the wrench on the table next to it.

"I will go to rest later, but you have to let me turn off the lights?"  
"You don't have to go in person, Jarvis, turn off the lights."  
"Good Mr. Rogers."  
"Jarvis you a traitor!"  
"Mr. Rogers is also for your good, Sir."

Tony still compromised.

The summer evening was sultry, so the two were lying on the bed, and the light reflected by the moon was sprinkled on the two. Tony sat up and lit a cigarette, facing the moonlight.

Steve also sat up and moved to Tony's side.

"What happened to Tony?"  
"I think my parents, I never thought I would miss my father, but now I find that I actually love him, just like he loves me silently."

Tony lowered his eyes and smoked silently, and Steve gently lifted his hand to the back of the man's hand.

"Steve."  
"what?"

Tony's voice suddenly sounded and Steve's hand hurried back.

"You said, how can you look at you when you look so good?"

Tony turned his head and flicked the ash as the Mars slowly went out and fell to the floor.

Howard had asked this question a long time ago, and Steve was untimely thinking. But he did not think about such a problem at that time, and did not know how to answer it. But now I understand my own mind, but I can't answer.

"Maybe it’s too old to see me."  
Tony nodded. "Exactly, I don't like old-fashioned."

The loss in Steve's eyes passed by. He stared at the floor and didn't dare to look at Tony. He moved a little outward and was afraid that Tony thought it was too sticky and resentful.

But I like old popsicles like you.

In this sentence Tony did not say anything, because he noticed Steve's movements. He thought that Steve was so disgusted that he was so close to himself that he grinned.

"Sleep."  
"Ok."

-

In the early morning two months later, Tony’s studio had a cluttered voice.

"What about Bruce, Steve, he doesn't like me."  
"I can't let him like you, it's useless to find Natasha."  
"Please ask me for my good Bruce, you will help me to test it, just try to find out who he likes."  
"You know that I am a Ph.D., I don't speak around."  
"You will, you will be right, when you try out, I will design a new pair of pants for you?"  
"you said?"  
"Please, the Stark family didn't tell a lie."  
"Then you are waiting here, I am going to find him."

Bruce took a sip of coffee and stumbled behind Steve.

"What's the matter with Bruce? I am still looking for you."

Bruce had intended to scare Steve.

"Oh, nothing, just want to ask you a question."  
"Oh my dear Bruce, of course, I want to ask you something, go to the sofa and talk."

Steve almost put Bruce on his arm with his arm.

"Listen to me first, my business is very important."

Bruce nodded.

"That's... please, please help me ask if Tony has someone he likes."  
"Yes, I already have people I like."  
"who is it?"

Bruce knew that it was not easy to raise his eyebrows.

"Blonde, the one that Tony likes is mainly chest."  
"So... what is her name?"  
"Steve Rogers."

Steve's reaction was unexpected in Bruce.

Later, everyone in the building noticed that Steve and Tony were getting closer.

-

"Nat, have you found anything wrong?"

Clint poked the Natasha next to him, and they looked helplessly at the pair in the lab.

"Don't ask, I'm jealous, Clint, you use sunglasses for me." Natasha took off Clint's sunglasses.  
"Oh, what about me?"  
"A box of cookies is compensated."  
"Two boxes!"  
"Complete."

-

It is now 2024, and the battle for the final game has passed for half a year. Tony is just awake and carries a cup of coffee with Steve.

"Tony, you can't drink coffee now." Steve helped the man in bed to quilt the quilt.  
"I want to drink."  
"Tony no!"  
"Tony yes!"  
"Tony, you haven't healed yet!"

Tony said that it doesn't matter if he waved his hand.

Steve grabbed the coffee in Tony's hand and squatted on the table. He lowered his head and was silently angry. This move was a shock to Tony, and he closed his mouth with interest.

Fortunately, the night scene is not bad, Tony can temporarily look out the window to make the atmosphere less embarrassing. As night fell, the lights at the beginning of the light seemed to be rendering the sadness of the man.

"You are born, I am not born, I am born to you old; you hate me for being late, I hate you for being alive."

Tony was immersed in the city under the night, whispering softly.

"You are born, I am not born, I am born, you are old. Hate not live at the same time, and you are good day."  
"You are born, I am not born, you are born old; I am from your horizon, you are across my cape."  
"You are born, I am not born, I am born to you old; the butterfly is going to find flowers, and the night leaves the grass."

Steve looked up slowly, staring at the look of the window, and licked his hand and stroked Tony's cheek. The man trembled and looked back at Steve, Steve smiled softly. Soft voice:

"I was born, you are not born, you are born, I am not old; fortunately, I can still be with you."

Tony doesn't overdo it: "Who...who wants to be with you, self-loveful old popsicle..."

Steve noticed Tony's fingertips and gently held his hand on the side of the bed.

"I said I want to marry you."  
"Ok, I will wait for you."

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> "You are born, I am not born, I am born to you old; you hate me for being late, I hate you for being alive."  
> "You are born, I am not born, I am born, you are old. Hate not live at the same time, and you are good day."  
> "You are born, I am not born, you are born old; I am from your horizon, you are across my cape."  
> "You are born, I am not born, I am born to you old; the butterfly is going to find flowers, and the night leaves the grass."
> 
> "I was born, you are not born, you are born, I am not old; fortunately, I can still be with you."
> 
> The first big paragraph is a small poem from ancient China, and the latter sentence is the answer to the above small poem.
> 
> The format of the whole poem in China is：
> 
> “君生我未生，我生君已老；君恨我生迟，我恨君生早。”  
> “君生我未生，我生君已老。恨不生同时，日日与君好。”  
> “君生我未生，我生君已老；我离君天涯，君隔我海角。”  
> “君生我未生，我生君已老；化蝶去寻花，夜夜栖芳草。”
> 
> “我生君未生，君生我未老；幸得夙世缘,尚能与昆好。”


End file.
